The lateral recumbent position is often beneficial to a pregnant patient while she is sleeping, obtaining bed rest, in labor, or undergoing testing procedures (i.e. ultra sound etc.). In this position, the patient is reclined horizontally on the left side. This position is best for maximizing cardiac output and uterine blood flow and, in addition, the position helps maintain optimal maternal blood pressure; optimal placental perfusion and subsequently fetal oxigenation and well being. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a support system to provide support and help maintain the patient in the lateral recumbent position. In addition, because patients are different in size, it would be a further benefit to have such a support system that included a main body support cushion for supporting the patients upper torso and a pillow section that was detachably securable to the main body portion that could be adjusted in position with respect to the main body portion to provide the proper support for the cervical spine and head.